Boiling Metal Battalion
| leader = Colonel Bozzle | notable = Knucklehead Yolg | debut = Battle 31 }} The Boiling Metal Battalion was the Barjack's most powerful .Battle 32 It was commanded by the veteran warrior Colonel Bozzle and was the only Barjack unit to be specifically named. Plot .]] One of the Boiling Metal's squads led by Knucklehead laid an ambush for Factory Train 12 while it was en route from the Scrapyard to Factory Farm 22 in ES 590.Gunnm LO History timeline The train was derailed when the tracks were blown, triggering a meltdown of the engine's . Alita, who was on board as a TUNED agent, wiped out Knucklehead's squad and captured him, severing his head which she took with her. After she helped Figure Four and Yolg escape, they were caught in a tornado that same night generated by the nuclear explosion and wound up at the Boiling Metal's base. Knucklehead had been lost in the tornado was lost and recovered by the main body of the battalion led by Colonel Bozzle. He was reattached to a replacement body and the battalion was able to approach within artillery range of their base unobserved. Bozzle had his gunners target Alita, who Figure had been able to suspend by rope from a high-rise while she was unconscious. The first shot missed however, and Alita, Yolg and Figure survived the subsequent collapse of the high-rise. Alita's immediate counterattack pierced Bozzle's titanium-coated handed and destroyed his secondary optical head. While the battalion bombarded the city, Knucklehead was given command of a of socket soldiers at his request to take revenge on his fallen squad. Unbeknownst to him however, Bozzle intended this platoon to act as a decoy while the rest of the battalion flanked the city. .]] Although Alita engaged Knucklehead's platoon and wiped it out, the battalion surrounded her and intervened just in time to save Knucklehead by threatening her with a 30 mm chain gun. Figure then took control of a minigun and turned it on the Boiling Metal, enabling Alita to deploy smoke grenades and launch a devastating counterattack with the help of missile bees and Arachno. Just when she was about to kill Bozzle with her Damascus Blade, Yolg shielded him because Bozzle was his childhood friend. Bozzle was able to shoot Alita with his pistol, enabling his men to cover her with their guns after she was knocked down. When Figure ceased fire and questioned Yolg's actions, the Boiling Metal seized the opportunity to fire on and apparently kill him. When Alita rose up and tried to attack Bozzle, he blew off both her legs below the knees using her TUNED rifle. After Alita was secured the battalion resupplied before moving out that night to their next objective, Factory Farm 22, where Yolg's family was located. Knucklehead however, was seething with rage at his humiliation and demotion by Bozzle and yearned to get revenge on Alita. He secretly sabotaged the battalion's guns and socket soldiers, and made his move when the battalion camped for the night. Shooting Bozzle and blowing up the battalion's vehicles to prevent pursuit, he took Alita to a sand dune. Here he gave her the Damascus Blade and armed himself with a Kampfpistole Z for a duel. Before they could carry it out however, Figure intervened and killed him. Bozzle then arrived on the scene with Yolg, who he had turned into a socket soldier. In a burst of courage, Yolg defied Bozzle's orders to kill Alita and Figure and turned on Bozzle. He was mortally injured when the charge in his body was detonated, after which Alita killed Bozzle. Despite the Boiling Metal being crippled, Factory Farm 22 was later captured by the Barjack.Battle 42 Base Equipment and weapons The Boiling Metal used various vehicles, including dune buggies, motorcycles, armoured gun platforms, trucks, and supply vehicles. They fielded a mix of heavy artillery including recoilless rifles and mortars, as well as support weapons in the form of miniguns, chain guns, and M2 Brownings. The soldiers were equipped with a variety of small arms and the battalion could deploy socket soldiers. Other appearances During the TUNED Arc of Gunnm: Martian Memory, Gally becomes an NPC and Figure fights against the battalion. After the player regains control of Gally, she can return to their base to fight socket soldiers and Barjack commanders, who are recurring bounties. References Category:Barjack